Peace
by pixie4sparks
Summary: Life for Adrianna Randle was never simple. When you add a sorry excuse for a father to a growing number of ex-boyfriends, multiply by a gang of overprotective guys, what it equals is trouble. But, all Adri wants is the peace that's been running from her.
1. Such A Thing

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Adrianna's Point of View**

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I opened the door to the bathroom and cracked the door open to make sure no one was in the hallway. I sprinted to my room and locked the door.

I sighed and thought _my dad must not be home_.

I got changed and sauntered downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast and smirked at the sight that met my eyes. My seventeen year old brother, Steve had his best buddy Sodapop Curtis in a headlock.

Steve is my older brother and practically my guardian. My mom was a night nurse who worked a lot. My dad used to work as a construction worker. We weren't rich but we weren't exactly poor either. We were a pretty happy family.

That all changed when my mom died. I was six so I really don't remember her that well but, my brother tells me stories about her and how great she was. My dad lost it when she died. He started to drink a lot and never showed up to work so he ended up getting fired. Not long after he started to beat Steve. He never touched me though. I don't know if it was because I was a girl or because Steve would kick his sorry ass if he ever touched me. Whatever the reason my father never laid a hand on me.

With no income coming in we had to sell our house and move to the other side of town. Our new house was old, small, and looked like it could easily fall apart. Steve got a job when he was thirteen working as a caddy for a rich business man, Elliot Lowe. Elliot was always very fond of Steve and asked him to come along with him and his family to some country club up in Denver. Steve was partly excited because he'd never been out of Oklahoma before but, he was nervous leaving me alone with our dad. Steve had second thoughts about going on the trip but I assured him I would be fine and Steve was convinced because my dad had never touched me before.

That is until _that _night.

I came home only to find that my dad wasn't there. I figured that he was probably out getting drunk somewhere. Happy that my father wouldn't be back till late, I walked over to Johnny Cade's.

He is adorable and his dad beats on him too but, he is my best friend. That night I met him outside his house where I could hear his parents hollering at each other. Johnny is only a couple of month's older than me and it pains me to see the scars that he covers with his long black hair and signature jean jacket.

We walked to the Curtis's household where we are always welcome. Back then, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis were alive and Steve was friends with all the brothers so they accepted me as well. We stayed for dinner and chatted with Ponyboy, Darry lifted weights, and Two-Bit and Soda cracked jokes. It was real late and Johnny and I decided to walk by the lot. We both fell asleep talking and Johnny woke me up hours later. He was freaking out that his dad would hit him and he was scared for me and what my dad would do. I convinced Johnny that my dad wouldn't care so he ran off to calm his parents down; that is if they even noticed he was gone. I took my time to walk over to my house.

No lights were on in the house so I thought I'd be safe from having to talk to my dad. But just as I shut the front door a lamp came on and my father was livid, and drunk.

"_Where the hell have you been? You little shit!" my dad yelled._

_He threw a bottle at me but I ducked and it hit the wall._

"_I was with Johnny," I mumbled, trying to not get him riled up._

"_Oh, you were with Johnny!" he said mockingly. "Just what exactly were you and Johnny doing?"_

"_I…we fell asleep in the lot," I managed to squeak._

"_What? You little slut! Giving it up to that son of a bitch!" he yelled._

_No, dad we didn't do anything. I swear dad, I'm only eleven," I begged._

"_You've never been good for anything, you worthless piece of trash! All you do is take up space and comfort that brother of yours. He doesn't care about you! No one does! He's going to leave this place when he's older and leave you here with me. And you don't show respect to me, you bitch," my dad roared._

_Now, I was scared and I was mad. He usually ignored me. But, I refused to believe that Steve didn't care about me. He would never leave me in hell._

"_Fuck you!" I screamed. "You don't know anything about me! If you want to receive respect why don't you start doing something to deserve it? Act like a father god damn it! Steve loves me and he would never leave me. Hell, Johnny cares more for me than you ever have. I have friends that would be worried if something happened to me! You don't give a rat's ass!"_

"_What? It sounds like you've been passing yourself around to all these boys? Huh? I didn't raise a whore! They at least better be paying you! Well, if you're going to act like a whore I'm going to treat you like one!" he said._

_And with that he turned off the light and tackled me to the ground. _

_After what seemed like hours he stood up; zipped his pants, grabbed his keys, and left the house. _

_And I, I was never the same._

"Give it back Randle! Or I swear I'll tell Evie Hastings about what happened Saturday night," Soda said threateningly.

I snapped out of my thoughts and I saw Steve waving around a crumpled, hand-written letter that he had stolen from Soda.

"Tell Evie, it's probably time for us to break up anyway. But, what's so important about this letter Curtis? Are you hiding something? Maybe I'll just take a peek at it!" Steve taunted.

I came up from behind and snatched the letter from Steve. Soda let go of him and he fell to the floor and took the letter from my hand; stuffing it in his back pocket.

"Whoa, someone really doesn't want that letter to be read," I said questioningly.

"It's personal, as in none of your business little one," Soda retorted opening the fridge until his hands rested on a carton of chocolate milk.

I rolled my eyes and helped Steve up.

"By the way, you look hot Adri!" Soda said, earning him a slap on the head from Steve.

I'm sure my ears were as red as a tomato.

"You know the rules Soda!" Steve said.

"Yeah, yeah eyes and hands off your little sister," Soda said rolling his eyes at the well-practiced words.

I smiled and let out a sigh. "So what's up with you and Evie, Steve? What happened Saturday night?" I asked, taking a go at the milk.

"Well don't tell her this but I'm kind of seeing another girl behind her back," Steve muttered.

I coughed up the milk in my mouth and groaned.

"Steve, she's one of my best friends! Come on; at least have the decency to break up with her!" I exclaimed.

"That's what I said," chimed Soda.

"Look, both of you keep your traps shut no one else knows about this. And I'm not breaking up with Evie until I see where things go with this other girl" Steve warned.

Soda and I shared a glance and rolled our eyes at Steve's womanizing behavior.

Sodapop Curtis is Steve's best friend and he is downright sexy. He's got raven black hair and piercing, electric gray eyes that could make anyone's heart melt. He's the funniest person I've ever met and he is also the nicest.

Steve and Soda are best friends. They met in grade school and the duo has been inseparable ever since. I've always shied away from Soda as a kid. My crush on him caused me to not be able to talk when he was around. But, as a teenager I've become more confident speaking in front of him. Last year he started dating this girl Sandy Dumont so I moved on and started dating some other guys too. But, recently Sandy moved to Florida and she and Soda broke up. I don't know why she left and when I asked Steve about it he changed the subject.

Just as Soda became single I went off the market. I'm dating this guy named Leroy Guinotte who is sixteen. He's smart, nice, and black. Whenever we're out together everyone stares and Leroy gets glares for being with a white girl. Once, we were at the movies and a white man threw a drink on Leroy for being with a white girl he told him to "date his own kind". Another time, the owner of a restaurant refused to serve us; Leroy for being black and me for associating with him. We try to ignore it as much as we can though.

Steve likes Leroy and his family too but, he doesn't like that he's dating me. I have to give my props to Leroy. He has the balls to be interrogated by my brother, Johnny, Soda and nearly everyone else. Since Sandy left Soda I hardly ever get to see him. So, I spend nearly all of my time with Leroy. Although, we haven't gone all the way he's really pressuring me to.

I never told Steve or anyone else what my dad did to me. Since then my dad's gotten his job back but wastes the money on gambling and alcohol. My dad has actually raped me four times in total. All when Steve was out of town. On a daily basis however my dad touches me inappropriately and gives me looks that makes me want to die.

I don't have the courage to tell anyone. I'm dirty and worthless. Plus who would ever believe me? Before Leroy, I've had a couple other boyfriends; mostly to get Soda's attention. I dated Jack Wattle who I almost got to third base with until flashbacks with my dad got to me and I made him stop. He dumped me the next day. My only other boyfriend was Ricky Carlton. He is a rich hot shot soc. We didn't even date for a month when I slept with him in the back of his mustang. That was the only time I'd been with anyone that is except, for my dad. When Ricky finished he left me on the side of the road by myself. That's where I ran into Johnny, Ponyboy, and Dallas. I was crying and they got the story out of me. I begged them not to tell Steve or anyone else which they reluctantly agreed to only because no one wanted to be the one to tell Steve or Soda. I couldn't blame them either I wouldn't want my head bashed in for being the one to give them the news. But, I couldn't get them to agree to not hunt Ricky down.

Johnny have dragged and half carried me to the empty Curtis household. Meanwhile, Dally and Ponyboy went looking for Ricky. I cried myself to sleep in Johnny's arms and when I awoke Dally came back with a black eye and a triumphant smile.

"_I beat the shit out of that motherfucker," Dally said happily._

All of the boys are really overprotective of me. If they knew of have the shit I've done and what's been done to me I'd be dead and so would a lot of other people. Steve thinks I'm a saint who could still be considered for a job at the nunnery. Sodapop, Two-Bit, and Darry all think I'm a virgin but they figured that I must have done something with one of my previous boyfriends. Johnny, Dally, and Ponyboy know the truth, well except for the part about my father. The night Dally beat the daylights out of Ricky I knew that he cared about me. He never really showed it until that moment. Ponyboy was a little disappointed in me for bad judgment but he's younger than me and respects my decisions. However, I had never seen Johnny so mad in my life. As my best friend he felt like he failed in protecting me, little did he know that I'd take a Ricky Carlton over a Harrison Randle (my dad) any day.

"Earth to Adri," Sodapop said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh?" I replied coming back to the present.

"You're always in your own world Adrianna," Soda laughed. "But, as I was saying do y'all want to go to Buck's party tonight?"

"I for one am in," Steve said. "However, my little sister here is not going within earshot of that place."

"Hey, if you can go I sure as hell can and it's not like anything will happen at Buck's if I'm with you two!" I retorted. "Oh, and I'll invite Leroy to come along!"

Steve and Soda both groaned.

"Ah, do you really have to?" Steve said.

"I hate that guy!" Soda added.

Soda's reaction made me smile a little on the inside.

_Was he jealous?_

"Well, invite him if you must but we're going to work Adri. Stay out of trouble and we'll see you tonight," Steve warned.

Along with his caddy jobs for Mr. Lowe Steve also works at the DX gasoline station. I work as a waitress at the Dingo.

I nodded in farewell and watched Soda follow Steve to the front door.

"Hey Curtis, I still plan on finding out what's in that letter!" I hollered.

"You can try," he said turning around and winking at me before shutting the door behind him.

I was grinning like a fool when the carpet caught the attention of my eye. There, just a few feet away were three drops of blood, my blood. I turned away and went upstairs to take another shower and wash myself of that awful yet familiar feeling of pure disgust.

**Author's Note: Well, what did you think? This is my first story ever so I'd really love some feedback! I plan on updating really soon!**


	2. Look At What You Did To Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Sodapop's Point of View**

Damn, a lot of shit has been going on lately.

Almost two months ago my girlfriend Sandy moved to Florida. She was pregnant with another man's baby and her parents sent her into exile. I cried when she told me. Sandy, my Sandy had been unfaithful to me and was carrying another guy's kid. I puked on her shoes and she ran away. That was the last time I saw her. I sent her a note. The same one that Steve tried to read today.

Sandy sent it back, unopened.

I was down in the dumps for days when she left. Until, Steve, Dally, and Two-Bit decided to find her baby daddy.

To this day I'm still not sure how those three managed to get a name. I figured Steve asked around at the DX or Two-Bit got some socs drunk in order for them to spill what they knew. But, I knew that Dally most likely shook down Sandy's stuck up parents.

His name was Noah Lowe. Yes, the son of Steve's boss.

Noah always hated Steve because his dad seemed to love Steve more than him. Noah's dad always found something wrong with his son and had no common interests with him. Elliot and Steve on the other hand could talk cars for hours and Noah's mom adored Steve because he was "a polite and a dashing young man". Elliot's daughter Lana liked Steve more than Noah too.

Steve was always nice to Noah and even used to invite him to hang out with us but, he was a soc and scoffed at the idea of being seen with a bunch of greasers.

I for one never liked the guy.

He was snobby and always tried to hit on Adri when Steve wasn't around. But, knowing that he had slept with Sandy and knocked her up while I was with her made me want to kill the cocky bastard.

Steve felt sorry for me but no matter how mad he was at Noah he couldn't go kick his ass after all his parents had given him.

But, Dally, Two-Bit, and I were game.

We found him outside the theaters with his best friend Ricky Carlton who was also Adri's ex-boyfriend.

"_Ah, looks like we'll be jumping two socs tonight" Dally said._

_I never liked Carlton either because he treated Adrianna like shit when they were together but I felt he knew something me and Two-Bit didn't._

"_Hey, Lowe" I yelled. "Are you ready to pay for what you did to Sandy?"_

_Going there, I really didn't think I would fight anyone. I just wanted to call him out and defend Sandy's honor._

_But, their next comments made my blood boil and all I saw was red._

"_Sandy?" Noah questioned. "Oh, that knocked up slut. What about her?"_

"_I would shut your mouth Lowe before you really get him riled up" Two-Bit chimed._

"_Damn, it seems like every girl hanging around you greasers wants a piece of us" Ricky said, his cocky grin only getting wider._

"_Shut the fuck up you bastard, shut up!" Dally roared._

_Dally lunged forward but Two-Bit held him back with all his strength._

"_What are you talking about?" Two-Bit asked confused._

_I nodded my head wanting to know also._

"_That dog that runs around after Noah's dad, I think his name is Randle. I stuck it to his little sister in the back of my car" Ricky bragged. "And everyone thought that you were the one tapping that fine piece of ass, Curtis. _

_My brain stopped thinking, I was numb._

"_What is that broad's name? Megan? Amy? Kim?" the bastard continued._

_Adri, I thought; my little sweet and innocent Adrianna Randle._

_Fuck._

_Two-Bit's smile vanished for the first time since I've known him and he let go of Dally._

_Dally attacked him and after only a few punches I thought Carlton was dead. But, Noah pulled Dally off of Ricky just as the sirens started wailing. Two-Bit was cursing like a pirate and I hadn't moved. But, we both watched as Ricky and Noah fled the scene and Two-Bit came to his senses and grabbed Dally up by the arm and dragged me by my ear._

_Then, we started to full out sprint and didn't stop till we were outside the closed DX._

_We looked at each other, fuck was right._

I yawned and sat on the counter of the DX wiping away imaginary grease and wishing for my shift to be over while Steve was outside working on a car.

I couldn't wait till the party. I wanted to dance with Adrianna even if it meant dancing with her for one song and having to share her company with Leroy.

The night of the fight when we were walking back to my house, Dally confessed what he, Ponyboy, and Johnny had witnessed go down between Adri and Ricky.

Two-Bit and I were mad that no one told us but we weren't that mad to go off and tell Steve or Darry.

"_I'm going to cause so much shit for whoever dates her next that when push comes to shove no one will want to take her out" Two-Bit vowed._

"_It's just…its Adri guys. She's smart; she couldn't possibly do something so stupid!" I said, wanting to believe it._

"_Listen, those of us who know are none too happy. But, with a father like that a girl in her position is bound to rebel" Dally said, much to the shock of myself and Two-Bit. "Steve loves that girl to death but he works nearly all the time and she doesn't want to bother him with her problems. Especially, with everything Steve has to deal with at home. So, we've got to be there for her."_

_Two-Bit and I glanced at each other. Was the tough hood Dallas Winston really saying this?_

_Dally continued, "Just, don't leave her out of your sight. The bastards around here will do anything to jump her."_

Around Adrianna, that night never happened. Pony, Johnny, and Dally acted like they never told us and me and Two-Bit never told her we knew. Adri doesn't know why Sandy left me. Whenever her name comes up Adrianna gives me a sorry look but, I can't bear telling her. I would be humiliated.

But, the five of us did watch her more closely; especially, when Leroy came in the picture.

Although I am happy that the night of the fight got me over Sandy, it also scared me.

I wasn't scared of the cops or getting caught.

I was scared for Adrianna and the reputation she was getting.

But, most of all I was scared that I cared so much.

After all, I went there that night to defend Sandy Dumont's honor but I ended up defending Adri's.

"Are you ready to go Soda?" Steve asked. "We'll go to your place to get ready but we have to pick up Adri on the way first."

Yup, I was scared shitless.

**Author's Note: Leave a review! **


	3. I Think You Should Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Adrianna's Point of View**

"Honestly, Charlie is such a dick. He never lets me have any fun at work" Evie exclaimed while wincing in pain as she accidently hit her hand on the hot rollers in her auburn hair.

"He's our manager Evie, we work for him. We're supposed to shut up and take orders at the Dingo not chat with customers" I laughed.

I was attempting to take a nap when Evie barged inside my house and begged me to do makeovers with her hours before the party. I really didn't want to but, with my brother cheating on her I felt obligated to hang out with the girl. We became friends when she started dating Steve but, I doubt the friendship will last when they break-up. Evie can be a total bitch but she's a girl and I don't get to hang out with those too often. Besides, Evie is hilarious and gets Steve to leave me alone when I'm with Leroy.

"Touché doll, but it wouldn't kill the man to take the stick out of his ass for a day" Evie said.

Charlie is our boss. He's a middle aged man who was recently widowed and because he and his late wife were unable to have kids; the Dingo is basically his baby. He used to be a pretty nifty guy but since his wife died it's like the life was sucked right out of him. He sort of reminds me of Darry Curtis.

"What are you wearing?" Evie asked me.

"Um, probably jeans; it's not like I own much else" I replied.

"Jeans? You have to look totally hot tonight because Leroy is going to be there! Plus, jeans are too much of a hassle to get off. I won't be able to distract Stevie long enough for you to finally give it up to Leroy, Virgin Mary" Evie said.

_Virgin Mary? Hah, if she even knew half the story._

"Evie!" I exclaimed. "I am not having sex with Leroy. Not tonight anyways."

"Whatever, put this on" she said, throwing a white mini skirt at me.

"Yes, because my brother will let me out of the house in this" I said sarcastically, staring down at the skimpy; barely there cloth.

"You're fine, and if he does say anything I'll just shove my boobs in his face" she smirked and for dramatic effect she unbuttoned another button on her already low cut blouse.

Hours later I was wearing a red party tank top and tan wedges; with that damn white skirt. My hair was straight and my eyeliner heavy.

Thanks to me you look breathtaking! You're welcome, doll" Evie said.

"I'm also going to be dead when Steve picks us up!" I said running a hand through my hair.

"Please, look how I'm dressed" she said, pointing down to her own outfit.

And being totally honest it was true. My skirt was way too short but, she looked like a dead on streetwalker.

Suddenly, the sound of the front door opening had my stomach doing somersaults.

_Father couldn't be here, could he? _

"Adri, are you ready? I just need to get changed quickly then we have to swing by to get Evie and then head over to Soda's before the party!" Steve yelled from downstairs.

I calmed down and Evie yelled "I'm already here sweetheart!"

With one final look in the mirror I followed Evie downstairs.

"You look gorgeous baby" Steve told Evie giving her a peck on the lips.

"Ugh, I'm going to barf give me the keys I'm waiting in the car" I said, while hiding behind the couch so he could only see my top half.

"Soda's in the car, you go ahead. I'll just be a couple of minutes. And Evie will be…helping me" Steve said looking at Evie.

"You two are seriously disgusting" I said half-jokingly.

Steve pulled Evie back up the stairs and I turned to go outside. Sodapop was waiting in the front seat of Steve's car humming along to the radio. I sat behind the driver's seat so I was diagonal to Soda and would be behind Steve so he couldn't see how I was dressed.

"Hey, doll!" I said happily, almost flirtatiously.

Okay, it might not be fair to Leroy or Soda to do what I was doing but, it's not like I was going to _do _anything with Soda; at least not until Leroy and I broke up.

"Hi, Adri!" he smiled back. "Where's Steve?"

"Oh, he's getting ready…and shacking up with Evie simultaneously" I laughed.

"Damn, we're going to be here forever. Evie's here?" Soda asked for clarification.

"Yeah, she came by hours ago to get me ready. She seriously had to sit on top of me when she brought out the eyelash curler." I said.

He laughed and gave me his famous smile that made me want to jump into his arms.

"You look beautiful" he said and suddenly climbed into the backseat of the car, sitting next to me.

I blushed for a second at his complement but it immediately turned into shock when he started to make his way towards me. Then, his right hand brushed my exposed thigh and the crimson color was back on my face.

"What are you—" I trailed.

"Evie's here" he stated. "You know she and Steve-O are going to be all over each other. It'll be less painful to watch it if she doesn't have her arm over my shoulder to get to Randle."

"Oh" was all I could squeak out.

_Why was I nervous being in the backseat with Soda? He's a friend, I shouldn't be nervous sitting close to him._

All of a sudden he started laughing.

"God, I love Evie" he said grinning like a fool.

"You _what_?" I screamed.

He pointed to my lap still grinning. My already too short skirt had ridden up even more from me moving around while sitting down.

"I'm guessing Miss. Carter made you wear that" he said still pointing at my skirt and using Evie's surname. "I for one love her for that. But, Stevie might not be as happy with her as I am."

I adjusted my skirt and decided to play along. "Like what you see Curtis?" I said tauntingly.

"Maybe, Mr. Guinotte is a lucky guy. He's also the wrong guy" Soda said seriously, giving me a look that was mixed of hurt and frustration.

_First of all, what the hell was up with him and last names?_

_Secondly, I was now positive that Soda was jealous. I just had to find out if it was because he wanted to be with me or for some other stupid reason._

_And lastly, why did I love it so much?_

"Really, so who is the right guy?" I said, looking him straight in the eye. "Come on Soda, enlighten me."

"I am" he said so simply it scared me.

We said nothing but, looked each other dead in the eye; neither one of us backing down.

We are ready to go!" Steve said, opening Evie's door then his own.

I finally turned away and with a false smile I said "Great, let's get the party started!"

When we got to Soda's house he ran in to get ready with Steve hot on his heels to see who else wanted to go while Evie and I waited in the car. I really wanted to go in but, considering what I was wearing or lack thereof, I didn't want Steve seeing me.

A couple of minutes later Steve and Soda were back out this time with Johnny and Two-Bit.

These two are going with us" Steve said pointing to Johnny and Two-Bit. "We'll have to squeeze or someone has to sit on someone's lap."

Let's just say it was the most uncomfortable car ride of my life.

Darry was working late as per usual; Ponyboy had a date with his girlfriend Cherry Valance and Dally was already at Buck's seeing as he lived there.

Steve's car sits five people; we had six.

Steve was driving, Evie was sitting shotgun, Johnny was sitting behind Evie, Two-Bit was next to Johnny, I was next to Two-Bit, and on my other side was Sodapop.

Two-Bit being bigger boned was cramming me into Soda. My back ended up turning towards Two-Bit so I was facing Soda. I was leaning across his lap because my hands were resting on the window. Evie's fucking low cut top did nothing to help. When Two-Bit stretched his leg even more my thigh became draped over Soda's, exactly where his hands were resting. Soda turned even redder than he was before and quickly picked his hands up where they then hit my boobs.

"S…s…sorry" he stuttered, in a barely audible whisper.

His hands flew behind his back. A place where he felt they couldn't do anything else embarrassing.

Suddenly, Two-Bit stretched his arms which caused my hands against the window to give out and I fell right on Soda. My legs were tangled up so I had a hard time getting back in a sitting position so Soda took his hands out from behind his back and put his arms around mine. He picked me up and set me on his lap.

"This will be more comfortable" he mouthed.

I just looked at him and nodded while Two-Bit winked at us and took advantage of the extra room.

Then, Steve went fast over a speed bump and to keep me from hitting the back of Steve's chair Soda put his hands around my waist.

The rest of the way to Buck's I looked down at my shoes and Soda looked out the window.

Soda and I were still avoiding each other when we filed out of the car. I was so happy to get out that I opened the door before Steve had fully stopped the car, in doing so I also forgot that he hadn't seen what I was fully wearing yet.

"What the fuck?" Steve yelled at me when he got out.

"Sorry, I was just excited to get out of the cramped car!" I said, thinking he was talking about my early exit.

"No, not about that. What the fuck are you wearing?" Steve said, glaring daggers at me.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Didn't I tell Evie? Now, I was going to have my ass handed to me._

It's a skirt Stevie, calm down" I begged.

"My little sister is walking around like some prostitute and you want me to calm down?" Steve screamed.

_Now, would be the time to help Evie._

I just looked down. I hate angry Steve.

"Steve, baby it was my idea" Evie said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't take responsibility for this honey" he said to Evie. He then looked back at me and said "Do you want attention? Is that it? Is your fucking boyfriend not paying attention to you?

I glared daggers at him but I couldn't say anything in fear that I would start to cry.

"Steve, don't talk to her like that" Soda said firmly.

"Oh, don't defend her" Steve said exasperated.

Two-Bit tried to drag Steve inside but he shook him off. Soda whispered something into Two-Bit's ear and he nodded. Two-Bit ruffled my hair and Johnny gave me an apologetic look before going inside.

"Evie you should go too. I'll meet you inside" Steve said looking at her.

"But," Evie started.

"Please Evie; just go inside I'll be there in a couple of minutes" he said.

Evie mouthed "I'm sorry" to me before following Steve's orders.

_Fuck Evie. I hate her._

"You know Adri, when a girl starts dressing like a whore. She starts acting like a whore" Steve said bluntly.

Soda and I were both speechless. Steve has never spoken to me like that.

"Are you going to say anything" he asked.

I opened and closed my mouth several times. No words would come out.

Soda and I were still frozen so Steve reached into his car and pulled out a sweater and threw it at me.

"Here" he yelled. "Maybe next time you should look in the mirror before you leave the house! Then, maybe you won't look like you're a stripper!"

Tears were welling up in my eyes.

Soda gasped. "Alright, that's enough!" he said, still in disbelief that those words came out of his best friend's mouth.

"No! Soda, shut up! She needs to learn before it's too late and I'm forced to commit murder!" he roared. "A reputation is all a girl has got, Adri! You screw up even once, even by dressing like you are now you will be labeled a slut for the rest of your life! You hear?"

_Screwing up makes you a slut? Well then, that ship has sailed._

Soda felt disgusted. He grabbed Steve by the shoulders and tried to drag him away from me.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, dropped the ugly sweater on the ground, and laughed. If he wanted to play with fire, I was ready to burn him.

"Well, I have news for you Steve Randle! You know Noah's friend, the super soc that I dated?" I taunted, still laughing.

"Ricky Carlton?" Steve asked, not knowing where I was headed with this.

"Shit!" Soda yelled. "Adri! Please shut up! Don't say anything! Just please go inside!"

"You know?" I asked Soda in shock and humiliation.

He slowly nodded and I wanted to throw a fit.

_I was going to kill whoever told him._

Steve looked between us. "What happened?" he asked. It was a question for the both of us but, neither of us answered. "Adrianna" he specified this time. "What happened?"

My fury was back and forgetting about Sodapop I yelled "I slept with Ricky, in the back of his car; and I enjoyed _every _minute of it!"

Soda's face fell. I guess hearing it from me and the way I said it hurt like a mother.

Steve's eyes went from confusion to pure anger. He turned around and punched the street pole.

_I probably shouldn't have said that. But, I was too pissed to care._

He winced at his bleeding hand and told Soda to tell Evie he was going off and he would call her tomorrow. Soda nodded sadly and slapped his back in a comforting way. Steve took one final look at me and almost gagged before getting in his car and driving off.

I just turned and started walking into Buck's.

"Adri, do you want me to walk you home?" Soda asked softly.

An act of kindness I did not deserve.

"No, I'm not letting big brother ruin my night" I said stubbornly.

"That was pretty intense. Are you sure you don't want to go home?" he said pleadingly.

"Leroy's waiting for me" I said, starting my walk again.

He nodded. "Okay, well I'll go in with you. Besides, I've got to tell Evie that Steve left" he said.

When we entered it was dark and music was blaring. People were dancing everywhere and drunk couples were making out in the corner.

I immediately left Soda. I couldn't bear to be around him right then and there.

I was searching for Leroy and I found him with his posse. He had a beer in his hand and kissed me when he saw me. His friends pretended to gag.

"Oh shut it!" I said jokingly.

"You're finally here!" he said. "The party's been dull but, now that you're here why don't we liven things up? Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to but, let me get a drink first" I said in the sexiest voice I could muster.

Fuck Steve. I'm grown and I've been through shit he couldn't even imagine. With Evie, both of his jobs and school he doesn't have any time for me.

I'd try to talk to Soda later. I couldn't stand him being so disappointed in me for doing what I did with Ricky. And I had to find the son of a bitch who told Soda in the first place.

But, right now screw my reputation and brother.

So, I followed Leroy onto the dance floor, alcohol in hand.

Tonight, I want to have fun.

And to have the kind of fun I'm thinking of I need my boy toy.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I know that it is summer but, I'm in high school and I'm taking college classes all year round so things get pretty hectic for me! Leave a review!**


	4. Feelings About Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Adrianna's Point of View**

The music was banging, the place crowded, and the drinks kept on coming; Buck's was in full swing tonight. I had been dancing with Leroy for the better part of the night and I was wasted. My head was spinning but it wasn't the drunken headache kind of spinning, it was the fun kind. It was thrilling, like no one could stop me, as if I couldn't be denied of anything.

I was swaying to the music with Leroy when I saw Evie and sent a glare her way. Soda must have talked to her because she sure knew better than to approach me. It was probably for the better because I would have socked her in the face otherwise.

"Hey, baby I'm going to go the bathroom. Will you be alright by yourself for a while?" Leroy asked, his brilliant brown eyes shining down on me.

"Sure thing," I said, smiling back.

Leroy left and I went to pour myself another cup of alcohol.

"I don't think you need any more of those," Sodapop Curtis said from behind me, ripping the cup from my hand.

"Maybe you should stop thinking then," I replied, in the bitchiest voice I could muster.

"Come on, Adri," Soda exclaimed, throwing his hands up in frustration. "Will you swallow that damn pride of yours and please leave with me so we can talk to Steve and get this mess sorted out?"

"If my bastard of a brother wants to talk to me he can come get me himself," I said.

"You don't mean that. Just like Steve doesn't mean what he said outside. That got out of hand, he's real sorry you know," Soda said, running a hand across the back of his neck.

"Look, Soda I love Steve, I do," I said. "But, if we go and say the usual fake apology to each other this problem is never going to be fixed. He's still going to be the same rat ass bastard tomorrow."

Soda sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. He looked exhausted. His eyes barely had a glint to them.

"Okay, okay," Soda said in defeat. "But, promise me that you'll try and fix this, and soon."

"Fine," I said back, placing a hand on my hip.

"Fine," he replied, copying my action.

"Fine," I said, this time grabbing a drunk blonde off of an even drunker Buck's lap and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, we're done," Soda said, walking out the door.

I laughed and swallowed down the rest of my drink. The fun dizzy feeling suddenly came to a crashing halt. I felt as if my head was about to explode and I needed a release. A source of light that could make all the bullshit in my life go away. I completely lied to Soda because I couldn't mend things. Especially because things in my life are so beyond repair.

The feeling scared me and I sprinted to the upstairs bathroom to look for Leroy. I got to the bathroom door right when the door sprung open.

"Are you okay?" Leroy asked me.

"I'm fine," I said, kissing him in a way that I never knew I was capable of.

I pushed him back into the bathroom until his back hit the sink and I kicked the door closed with my foot. My hands were fighting to pull his shirt over his head. Meanwhile, his hands flew to my back. All I remember is that the repulsive feeling was gone.

He broke away too soon and the feeling started to spring back to life.

"Don't stop," I said, desperately.

"Adri, are…I mean are you sure? Here?" Leroy asked confused.

"I don't care where as long as I'm with you," I replied, my voice dark.

I kissed him again and his shirt came off, which was soon followed by my own top.

Zippers were being undone and my lace bra flew across the room near the bathtub.

I was going to get all the bullshit out of my life. So, I had to make the feeling go away.

When Leroy pulled off my skirt he gave me a look that asked if I was okay with this.

I nodded and repeated "Don't stop."

If there was any pain, I didn't feel it. All I felt was pleasure.

The gut-wrenching feeling didn't just stop. It disappeared completely.

For the first time in a long time, I felt free.

I felt good again.

**Author's Note: I know, I suck at updating. But, I'm trying people. I've got a lot of crap to do. But, reviews really do inspire me to write and update more! The reviews so far have been fabulous! Thanks to all!**


	5. You Know What You Did

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Adrianna's Point of View**

When Leroy was finished we both got dressed in silence.

My feeling of happiness left as soon as it came. I felt nothing but the overwhelming desire to go home so I could change into my warm pajamas and curl under my covers.

I was tugging my heels on when Leroy glanced over at me and asked in his deep voice, "You alright?"

"Uh...yeah...I'm fine," I said, trying to muster up a smile.

Leroy nodded and we both started heading down the stairs. Things were much quieter than before. Most of the people were passed out but, a few were still drunkenly swaying to the music.

It was cold outside. I shivered in the darkly lit street while Leroy walked next to me.

We came to an intersection that divided our houses and Leroy hesitated before saying, "Adri, I think we should split up here. It's not really safe for me to be going down your part of town, especially at this hour. I mean...you can crash at my house if you really want but, I don't want to have to deal with your big brother and the poor guy named after a refreshment in the morning."

"I'm sorry?" I asked, confused. "You want me to walk home by myself in the middle of the night?"

"Don't be difficult Adrianna," Leroy said, sternly, his voice rising in a way I never knew it could. "God damn! You always bitch about every little thing! Just don't question things for once. Okay?"

"Excuse me?" I exclaimed. "Why are you being such an ass?"

"Fuck off, Adri!" Leroy shouted.

He turned his back on me and headed down the other street before turning around and saying "You know, what? Everyone and their cousin told me that you were only good for one thing. But I believed you! I trusted you!"

"Okay, now I really don't even know what you're talking about!" I shouted back. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Doll, you have got some nerve asking me that! How can you sit there and ask me that? You know what you did!"

"No I don't! So enlighten me Leroy!" I spat back. "What did I do?"

"You _did_ that Curtis kid!" he shouted, so loud I was scared he would wake up all of Tulsa.

"Huh?" I questioned. "Why would you think that?"

"I've realized from day one that Fanta had something for you. But, I trusted you enough to actually believe that you weren't interested in him!" Leroy said.

"I never did anything with Soda!" I defended. "Who told you that?"

"That fucking Ricky Carlton son of a bitch," Leroy said, his eyes softening a little.

Fuck. It seemed like that bastard was always cropping back into my life.

I shook my head slightly and said, "Soda and I have never done anything."

Leroy nodded, and I knew that he believed me.

"Just one more thing Adri, do you love him?" Leroy asked, his voice so soft.

"I...I mean...I don't know," I whispered.

"Do you love me?" Leroy asked this time.

"I...I think so," I said, pathetically.

I could hear Leroy's heart breaking in front of me.

He came face to face with me and said, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

A while later we made it up to my doorstep.

"You should sleep and clear your head because you have a choice to make. Him...or me?" Leroy said. "We can talk tomorrow. But, if it means anything Adri know that I love you."

I nodded wordlessly and he kissed me hard on the lips.

It felt different and I knew, without knowing how I knew it, that this would be the last time Leroy Guinotte kissed me.

He broke away and left while I headed inside.

I had a lot of decisions to make and a lot of different people to deal with.

But, that could wait until tomorrow.

Because, damn it, I deserved a peaceful night of sleep before I would have to deal with all of the nasty skeletons in my closet.

**Author's Note: If I even have any readers left after this insanely long delay I apologize profusely. But, this will be the story every time. I can't update weekly, so sorry people. It will take a while each time. That's just the way it has to be. Oh, and I'm having writers block with my other stories so yeah.  
><strong>


	6. Why Is The World Like This?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Sodapop's Point of View**

I had just gotten done talking with Adri at Buck's and I was trying to resist every bone in my body telling me to turn around and go back, grab Adri by her hair and kiss her hard on the lips.

The girl did things to me.

I wanted to be the one dancing with her, making her laugh, and wiping her tears away. If only she didn't have a boyfriend and her brother wasn't my best buddy. God damn, even if Steve and Leroy weren't factors it's not like Adri would want me anyway.

I mean sure I had looks but she has…everything. She could have any guy in the world, Adri would never pick me.

I sighed as I fumbled with the door knob to my house; I entered and kicked my shoes off. As I was heading through the family room to get to my room so I could sleep I heard a voice call out hoarsely "Soda."

I spun my head around so fast it hurt and I flipped the lamp light on.

Sitting on the couch was Steve. His eyes were bloodshot, one hand was clutching a beer, and his other hand was resting in his lap dried blood covering his knuckles.

"What the hell Steve," I whispered. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I can't do it anymore. I can't do it! I won't! I'm done with this bullshit. I'm so done," Steve choked back.

"Buddy, it'll all be okay," I said, reassuringly. "I just talked to Adri, she's fine and you can talk to her tomorrow. Everything will be okay I promise."

"Why is it like this? Why are you here? Why am I here?" Steve said, this time he was fully crying.

"Steve, man you aren't making any sense. We're in my house, we're both fine," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"No! Why are we here? Why are all of us here? Why is the world like this?" Steve yelled so loud I was scared he would wake my brothers up.

"Buddy, you've had too much to drink," I said, ripping the beer bottle out of his hands. I was really starting to get scared. Steve had never gone so loony before.

Steve got up from the couch and started pacing, scratching his head in thought.

"Soda, have you ever thought like why the sun is named the sun? Why can't everyone in the world speak the same language? Why don't we all just walk around naked?" Steve muttered his eyes thoughtful as if he had just discovered a scientific revelation.

"You should really sit down," I said, comfortingly.

"No!" Steve shouted like a kid who refused to go to bed. "Think about it Soda. It all makes sense now. This whole thing, this whole life is a big fat lie. We are all here to give our contributions to the world but, why does the world need it? The world will end eventually anyway!"

I could only stand there with my mouth open and my eyebrows furrowed in absolute confusion. I had no idea what the fuck had gone on with my best friend.

"My sister, you, me, and even that man-whore Ricky, everyone we know and everyone we have ever met; we're all minions created by the government to carry out their evil plans," Steve proclaimed, a smile forming on his face.

"And I'll let you in on a little secret Soda, because you're my best buddy and all. Adrianna didn't want to have sex with Ricky. It was the government that made her. And I, I didn't want to cheat on Evie but…they made me! Watch out buddy because they'll make you do something to!" Steve said.

At this point I had, had enough. I couldn't stand to hear Steve's government conspiracy theory any longer so I picked up the phone next to the lamp and hit Steve across the head.

He crashed on the floor his insane smile still plastered on his face. I sighed and tried to put him on the couch.

_Damn, the kid really needs to lay off the beer._

I turned off the light and sat next to Steve on the recliner. He was knocked out, finally sleeping peacefully.

"You know what Stevie," I whispered to him, just because I knew he was asleep and wouldn't remember what I was saying. "I love your sister."

"And if your evil government or anyone else tries to get in my way, well bring it on; because, I'm determined to make her see."

**Author's Note: Well, this is a short chapter to show some of Soda's feelings and the craziness Steve went through that night. What'd you think of Steve's spazz attack? I actually had one the other day during lunch and I kept on asking "Why is the world like this?" So yeah, be a doll and review.**


	7. Until Next Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Outsiders**_**.**

**Adrianna's Point of View**

It was scary. Not the boogey man in the closet, killer type of scary, just, scary. It wasn't my side of town. The people stared at me as I trotted along down the street. The stores were different, the faces were unfamiliar, I clung to my shoulders and tried not to look anyone in the eye. I was scared.

But, I really shouldn't have been. I wasn't racist. But, a lot of the town was. Fighting between blacks and whites doesn't really happen but the tension has never gone away.

The news portrays this side of town to be violent and unwelcoming. I knew different. But, that thought didn't comfort me.

Leroy's building was small. The apartment complex only held four families but with all the kids in each family, it got really crowded. I staggered up the steps and knocked on the door that read 3B. A pre-teen girl with pink clips in her hair answered the door. She was tall and lanky, the awkward stage of puberty had hit her. But, the illuminating smile on her face immediately got me grinning too. It was Gabby, Leroy's twelve year old sister.

"Adri!" she squeaked, throwing her skinny arms around my waist.

I'd miss this. I really would.

"Hey Gab! How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm in the process of convincing my mom to let me try out for the Elk Ridge Junior High track team. But, so far she hasn't bitten into it."

"Track? I didn't know you liked to run. Hey my friend Pony-"

"Adri," Leroy said with shock, coming behind Gabby, while opening the door further. "I thought I heard your voice."

He looked tired and worn out. He clearly had not gotten any sleep the night before.

Gabby looked between us and said, "Well, you two kids have fun. I'm gonna go eat breakfast." And she scurried back into the apartment. Leroy grabbed the door handle, came outside to meet me, and swung it shut.

"You're here early," he said. "Are you okay?"

My heart was pounding. My ears were screaming and red from the morning chill. I was nervous and my stomach felt like twisted knots. My head was frozen, like that time when I had six icees at once. Then, I through my hands up and replied, "We have to end this. You and me and...us. I can't string you along, it's not fair. Last night, you made me realize that I can't always run from everything. And I'm starting here, with you."

Leroy sighed and said, "I knew this was gonna be your choice."

I stared at my feet ashamed and that's when Leroy grabbed my face gently and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm not mad Adri," he whispered. "I know where your heart is even if you don't. So, don't worry about me. You are amazing. No matter who tells you otherwise. You deserve someone that you want, and someone that worships you."

I nodded and replied, "You'll be fine Leroy. I promise, girls will be lined up to get a glimpse of you."

He laughed and said in a cocky voice, "I'm sure they will be."

I couldn't stop myself from letting out a chuckle and muttering "Asshole," while hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. But, take care of yourself Adri."

I rolled my eyes at this but Leroy looked at me intensely. "I'm serious Adri. It's a cold world out there. You have to be ready at every turn, people will want you to fall flat on your face, hell maybe you will. But, don't ever let them keep you down. Always, always get back up."

"I will," I promised. "I will."

He nodded and said "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now Adrianna Randle. Until next time."

I nodded and started down the stairs.

"Oh, and Adri," I jerked my head back up to look at him with a questioning gaze. "If you ever need anything, and I mean anything don't hesitate to call. I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"Thank you, Lee," I smiled to him. "For everything."

So, I started back up the winding road feeling much better than when I came.

But, I wasn't done yet. No, I had a few more stops to make.

And I figured that two of those were at the house of Curtis.

**Author's Note: Don't hate me! It's been over two months. But, hey I'm updating on Christmas Eve, that's got to get me some bonus points. =]**


End file.
